


Orange Jacket Challenge 橘外套挑战

by jojo_joe



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: “你先把外套还给我。”艾格西天神降临般杵在门口，走廊灯一明一灭地给他镀出一层反派标准打光。“没问题，”威士忌已经退进了淋浴隔间，双手拢在袖口里负隅顽抗，“那你先给我出去。”“我出去也没用。”艾格西用脚尖踢了踢趴窝在瓷砖上还装点了可疑裂痕的门框，门把手掉在几步之外，玻璃屑在他的牛津鞋下咯吱咯吱响，“浴室的门坏了。”即使被那件亮眼的橘色西装外套挡住了关键部位和大半的胸口，艾格西还是敢打包票美国牛仔下面再没别的布料了。





	Orange Jacket Challenge 橘外套挑战

梗来自Pedro的Ins: [点我点我](https://www.instagram.com/p/BZHOm9hh10w/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet)

“你先把外套还给我。”艾格西天神降临般杵在门口，走廊灯一明一灭地给他镀出一层反派标准打光。  
“没问题，”威士忌已经退进了淋浴隔间，双手拢在袖口里负隅顽抗，“那你先给我出去。”  
“我出去也没用。”艾格西用脚尖踢了踢趴窝在瓷砖上还装点了可疑裂痕的门框，门把手掉在几步之外，玻璃屑在他的牛津鞋下咯吱咯吱响，“浴室的门坏了。”

即使被那件亮眼的橘色西装外套挡住了关键部位和大半的胸口，艾格西还是敢打包票美国牛仔下面再没别的布料了。

“说起这个，你的衣服呢？”艾格西抓住了问题的关键。  
威士忌努努嘴，艾格西向后看过去。  
一个狗牙啃形状的大圆洞代替了套房卧室的墙纸，墙面后的房间碎得像是从原子层面打乱重组了一次，他依稀想起自己就是从这儿跨进来的。  
“天哪，”艾格西感慨，“我希望酒店的人不要在我们撤离之前找上来。”  
“这一点你不用担心。”威士忌习惯性地耸肩，外套因为动作差点掉下一截时眼疾手快地拽了回来，“如果这里是被尼斯湖水怪钻了的话，楼下的状况大概是北海巨妖拱过几次对穿的级别。”  
哦。艾格西呆滞地点点头。  
哦。威士忌感同身受地同样点点头。

“我以为这只是个聊聊天的任务，充满公式数据超极客的那种。”艾格西又往走廊——如果那里还能称得上走廊的话——探头探脑了几眼，确认除了他俩再没别的能喘气的生物后才折回来，“我去酒会的时候你在干什么？”  
干啊。对面回答得言简意赅，我们最初的计划不就是这样吗？

这原本的确是个简单到近乎不需要听简报的任务。花花蝴蝶们混入科技论坛后的酒会，分头行动掩人耳目，找到某个疯狂的生物学家，聊一聊、干一炮，或者随便什么，总之再拿到一个地址，单挑幕后元凶，他们就能又一次拯救世界了。  
但这一次世界似乎执意加入哥斯拉剧情。

“你的遭遇将成为我的警钟，”他们退回原先是起居室的地方，楼上不断传来的断裂声滋滋啦啦地烧灼着神经，看来那个大家伙正在享受它的自由时光，“那就是永远别在和目标上床时脱得太干净。”  
“没办法。”威士忌试了几次开关，毫不意外地发现这里彻底断电了，“我让她欲火焚身，那位半小时之前还宣称禁欲主义的科学家转眼就撕崩了我的衬衫。”  
艾格西把脑内合成的画面迅速删除了。

“梅林，这就是现在的情况。那位生物学家，嗯…根据威士忌所说——”艾格西敲着眼镜架，不适地吞咽一次，穿过一层又一层碎裂的墙壁时瞥了一眼他们过来的方向，那里只剩下琢磨不清的黑雾，“是被她的‘宝宝’生吞了。”  
耳麦里一片寂静，英国大男孩儿皱起了眉头。  
“你还在试图联系总部吗？”威士忌的声音从身后响起，他不知道从哪个旮旯钻了回来，还是没能找到可穿着的衣服。整层楼都拱得稀碎，只剩承重墙摇摇欲坠地肩负大任。“连接在那条‘宝宝’被放出来的时候就断了，估计是什么吊诡的生物电磁场……你懂吧。”

“不，我不懂。”艾格西在走廊尽头停了下来，现在正目瞪口呆地盯着天花板，似乎根本没听见威士忌，“操…”  
“——我。是的，我知道你这种情况下会说什么。”牛仔晃晃悠悠地跟过来，一番折腾之后的黑发恢复了原本毛绒绒的蜷曲状态。他踩着半烂的地毯掸干净碎石灰才抬头，在看见目标的瞬间僵在了原地，“这他妈不可能。”

他们头顶又出现了一个狗啃般的大圆洞，扶摇直上，穿透了地板的层层障碍划出一只只完美的同心圆，似乎从这儿能直接看见美妙的天光，月明星稀，一路捅向圣母玛利亚。  
远方不时传来砖块和石膏板稀稀拉拉脱落的声音。  
长久的沉默之后，威士忌终于下了定论。  
“哥斯拉都干不出这种事。”

“嗯？”  
“比方说，这种整整齐齐的破坏力，还有拆迁队一般的行动力——”  
“哦，比如说硅基生物*？”艾格西倒是突然有了动作，踮起脚观察着边缘来回走，“星际迷航里那种会移动的披萨饼，也能把山岩钻出大洞……”  
威士忌表情复杂地看着他。  
“怎么了？”  
“你有些时候真是充满惊喜。*”

没了军需官指引的两个特工……艾格西不想形容为“没头苍蝇”，但他们的确转了一大圈才选定方案。  
通风管。

“不，我不脱。”艾格西脸上的表情比烈士英勇就义前夕还要宁死不屈那么一点。  
“你必须得脱。”衣衫不整、或者说几乎没有衣服的威士忌仿佛在逼良为娼，“你得把衬衫绑在把手上，不然没人上得去，杂技团都不行。”  
“我不。还有，我那是体操。”艾格西几乎确认这是对于他把套索说成跳绳的报复了， “我不脱衬衫，一定还有别的方法。”  
“那你把裤子脱了。”  
艾格西觉得自己的耳朵被强奸了。

其实威士忌的身材还不错。  
一番讨价还价之后，艾格西带着暗花小尖领的衬衫还是交代在了那儿。两个成年半裸男子在错综复杂的通道里摸索，某些瞬间艾格西觉得自己就是卡在锡皮管里的最后一截牙膏、方圆十里地最后的活人、我是传奇、最后的绝地……他在想什么？这里的空气太浑浊了，艾格西的脑回路早就走起了迷宫。  
“应该往这个方向，我还记得点蓝图。”一次倒退拐弯后威士忌爬到了他的前面，现在正以一种看着就腰椎酸疼的姿势半跪在主管道里招呼他。

艾格西又怔又懵地眨着眼跟在美国人的身后。外面的应急照明亮了几秒，他看见自己的绒面西装正扎在对方腰间，贴着胯骨在爬行时一左一右地翘着下摆，明亮的金橘倒是很称他浅麦的肤色。  
“Kid, 你还跟得上吗？我们要开始了。”  
闪得像鬼火的灯光又冒了出来，这一次灯管在他们右侧，一层柔和的暖调光芒因此裹上威士忌的肩头。后颈弧线完美地连上背肌，试图挤进更细的支管道时它们舒展又收紧，腰窝的凹陷消失在唯一蔽体的布料之下，只能从脊椎扭转后的阴影推测出它的模样。圆润而紧实的躯体散发着热度与生气，是英国常年文绉绉的雨水绝对养不出的体格。  
……威士忌的身材的确挺不错的。何止不错，是很好。

艾格西试图想点别的，比方说自己的第二只JB，比方说梅林的苏格兰裙，比方说罗克茜前两天和他关于“那个坏小子龙舌兰到底会不会跳脱衣舞*”的赌约，但他的身边一片寂静，视野所及除了黑漆漆的通风管只剩下那个一扭一扭的屁股，他实在挪不开眼。

于是艾格西狗急跳墙地看向了一切能看的角度，唯独忽略了膝盖下的支点。  
狭窄空间里的咔哒声在足以把人逼到心跳失速，他的后背随着清脆的金属轻响渗出一层冷汗。别是地雷，千万别再是地雷。艾格西在内心画十字，手指扒住冰凉的管壁。  
“我真的什么都没——”威士忌皱着眉头看回来，他慌慌张张地挺直了后背，四肢压紧管道一动不敢动，脑内怠速运转的齿轮瞬间飚上了最高档，还没想出个所以然只觉得身下一空。

当然了，通风管上有排风口。而他刚刚踩开了一个。

艾格西发出一声极不体面的尖叫，像是被揪住尾巴的小奶狗，四仰八叉拍在地板上前最后的画面是威士忌从窗口探出的脑袋，有一撮黑发垂在了额角边。  
他是不是在笑？美国佬没一个好东西。

实打实的剧烈撞击让艾格西眼前黑了三秒，还有小石子掉到了他的脸上，在一整条钢筋从隔层脱落直冲面门前猛地翻身逃开了。  
“哎呦。”他哼哼。  
他环顾四周，发现这儿是个还算干净的房间。威士忌从通风管里下来后直奔那只半开的旅行箱。  
“呸，全是裙子。”  
“你可以试试看，万一真的很适合你呢。”  
“滚。” 一只带钢圈的文胸从侧后方甩到了艾格西的脸上。

床头柜放着迷你香和护手霜，桌角倒扣着没读完的小说，一只便携音响放在床上，房间里的一切都友善得令人感到惶恐，他都快忘了普通人的生活是多么的毫无戒心。房间的主人离开之前似乎在听歌，但艾格西非常无法理解为什么会选择一碟现代音乐剧——  
“他与我非常亲密  
就如同朋友那样朝夕相处

一件事总是另一件事的导火索  
很快我就发现  
我的心头浮上了奇怪的情愫

我想象着我们身处孤岛  
整个世界唯剩我们二人  
我们在海水中赤裸着身体游泳  
然后他——”

“——哇哦! 停一停！*” 威士忌嗷的一嗓子和音响里的声音同时响起，艾格西惊得一个打挺坐起来，因为血液上涌有些晕晕的。  
美国牛仔似乎心情不错，跟着旋律哼哼的时候又打起了床单的主意。他往身上裹了一圈，效果蠢爆了。

“你在看什么？”他最终还是放弃了给自己找衣服的徒劳行动，回过头发现艾格西还呆坐在最初掉下来的位置，目光涣散、表情看淡生死。  
“我想念哈利。我应该求他跟我一起来的。”  
“那现在光着屁股的就应该是你的导师了。”  
艾格西脑袋里走位风骚的马赛克们突然间变得更多了。

威士忌像是还想说什么，他指着角落的废墟，但头顶一阵刀刮玻璃般的声响卷走了所有的注意力。  
艾格西清了清嗓子。“它就在上面。”  
“准备好家伙，小鬼。”威士忌的南方口音把那几个元音咬得一顿一跳，从床上站起来时一点也不酷地拽紧了外套的两个袖口，“我们得上——你的枪呢？”  
“你忘了我是去酒会的那个吗，有安检啊。”艾格西的表情级别已经达到了看破红尘，“安检时带着枪，你不如让我赤手空拳去打怪兽。”  
“呃……这大概就是我们等会儿得做的事情了。”

“两两成对*  
我们将在今天知道 谁会是你的伙伴  
我们就要踏上旅程啦  
我们就要为了同一个目标奋斗”  
他们离开房间时还装模作样地关好了断掉一半的房门，音响跳到了下一首歌，而艾格西第一次发现自己有偏头痛的毛病。

上一层在几小时前还是间带露台的小酒吧，而现在空旷得如同毛坯房。他们转了一圈，大家伙不知道又爬去了哪儿，这里安静得只剩下从破窗户里灌进来的冷风呼呼地响。  
“嗨，那是我的帽子。”  
威士忌似乎发现了什么，他从挤扁的吧台上拎起一团深色的东西。  
“你的帽子怎么会在这儿？”帽子内衬印着Stetson*, 那个S还被花里花哨地扭成组织标志的模样，绝对是威士忌的没跑了。“我还以为你所有的衣服都葬送在了那间卧室里。”  
“一定是挂在大家伙身上顺路带走了。”他捏着帽檐用力掸几下，牛仔帽逐渐回归了原本的形状，“不能算‘全在卧室’。我们从客厅开始，她先摘下我的帽子，我解开她的肩带，然后——”  
“求你了，我不想听。”

比起之后可能发生的限制级描述，艾格西对牛仔们的宽檐帽的兴趣更大。并非文化差异这类冠冕堂皇的理由，他就是想试试看。当年他可是第一时间就把哈利的装备挨个摸了一遍。  
几周前他刚去参观了威士忌的私藏，各类颜色材质的牛仔帽一字排开，甚至还有个放羽毛的小盒子。  
“你们明明应该开家帽子店。”艾格西选了顶咖啡色加蓝白绑带的扣在头顶，有样学样地往后压压帽檐，“我看起来怎么样？”  
“像是个偷穿爹地西装的小鬼头。”牛仔靠在门框边直白地评价，“你适合更明亮的颜色。”

“所以这就是你的选择吗？！”几分钟之后，他被扣上了一顶软边太阳帽。米黄的编制纹之间还带着几缕闪闪发光的橘粉色彩丝，把正穿着卫衣的英国大男孩烘托得无比淳真又朴实，“你为什么会留着这种东西？？？”  
“挺可爱的。”威士忌享受着艾格西的抓狂，愉快地拍拍他的肩膀，“这顶送你了。”

“我要戴你这顶。”英国男孩对美国牛仔的帽子执念如此之大，以至于这一次威士忌还没能把他的帽子掸干净，就被艾格西从身后截了胡。  
“还回来！”  
“那你把外套还给我。”  
牛仔那边没声了。

黎明前的宁静……不，那话怎么说来着的。总之在一阵短暂安宁又温馨的午夜时光之后，正主登场了。  
“这他妈是什么玩意儿！这他妈就是日料店的烤鳗鱼吧！！！”艾格西在轰轰烈烈的桌椅断裂声中扯着嗓子尖叫。  
“去你的烤鳗鱼！！哪家店会他妈的给你一整条鱼！！我还挺喜欢鳗鱼饭的！！！”威士忌的声音从鱼尾巴附近传来。  
生化改造的产物受惊后疯狂甩动着身体，一脑袋怼上了艾格西紧握的拳头。

一阵滋滋啦啦之后，大家伙浑身抽搐着倒了下去，威士忌一脸震惊地从它的肚子下面钻出来，手里还握着好几把餐刀。  
“我发誓，这真的是它先动的手……或者先动的头。”艾格西心有余悸地嗅了嗅手背，一股海产品特有的腥味，“它撞到戒指了。”

“然后就这么解决了？”像是在应证此言非常虚，瘫软没超过二十秒的大鳗鱼又开始一抖一抖地拱起来，尾巴甩动时掀翻了一只瘸腿椅子。  
“我们得动真格了…借我一下，马上就还。” 餐刀落地的叮叮当当之后，艾格西只感觉腰间一空，低头正好看见威士忌解开了自己的皮带铜扣。  
“你他妈！！给我回来！！！”夜色渐浓，艾格西提着裤子对迅速跑远的人影轮廓大吼。  
回应他的是一声皮带划破空气的爆响。  
美国佬没一个好东西。重复，美国佬没一个好东西。

那只灌满了生化试剂的试验品像是怎么都死不了。这一轮它抽搐了小半天，在威士忌探索餐刀剁鱼头的可能性时把他撞飞了，后者现在估计在哪个木板堆里哼哼。  
这是黎明前的宁静，还是死亡前的宁静？不管怎么说，被大鳗鱼咬死还是太不酷了。他不能死。  
有了这样的觉悟加持，艾格西拎了拎松垮的西服裤，顺便抄起一截断面锐利的凳腿，留出一段助跑距离后怒吼着冲向了大鳗鱼。  
“我的死法明明是要拯救世界*！”

 

啊。艾格西从破了大洞的飘窗探出头向下张望。  
啊。隔壁一扇飘窗也出现了威士忌的脑袋。  
“你觉得它死了吗？”艾格西眯起眼睛，努力分辨那只怪物从窗子掉出去之后的落地方位。零星的尖叫声穿越五十多层的高度飘忽地传进耳膜，酒店外一整圈警车红红蓝蓝地闪着光，看来事故现场非常震撼。  
“我觉得没活路了。它又没特异功能，只是糙了点。”威士忌啧啧地看戏，“你看，这都摔烂了。”

在今晚，他们也圆满地完成了任务，并且全身而退——某种程度上。

 

“嗨，你们两个听得见吗？加拉哈德，威士忌？”一阵滋滋啦啦的电流声后，艾格西发誓他从未如此想念过梅林一板一眼的苏格兰口音。  
“威士忌！我们重新连上线了！”他扭头就喊，没想到牛仔已经摸黑走了回来，现在又被他贴着耳朵的一嗓子吼得蹲了下去。  
耳麦里属于两位军需官的倒抽冷气声同时响起。  
“艾格西。”梅林现在语调中的平稳明显是强撑出来的表象。  
“你们干了什么？”干姜汁的声音跟着切进来。他俩什么时候那么有默契了？

“我，嗯……哦。”威士忌是先反应过来的那个，猛地扭过头看向一片空白的墙壁，而艾格西恨不得原地对着自己屁股踹两脚，跟着把脸别开了。  
他都不敢想象总部的大屏幕透过眼镜视角出现了怎样的画面——威士忌只穿着艾格西的橘色外套，而裸着上身没了皮带的艾格西戴着他的帽子？B级片都不敢这么演。

长久的沉默，空气中细小的尘埃在月光下飘飘洒洒。

“不是你们想的那样，这事太复杂了……”  
艾格西虚弱地试图辩解。

 

FIN.

 

*硅基生物：星际迷航剧集里出现过的一种生物，不靠氧气生存，进化方式与碳基生物完全不同，在行动时可以融解岩壁四处穿行。

*你有些时候真是充满惊喜: “Well, you’re full of surprises.” KSM1里哈利对蛋仔的评价，就是突然很想玩一把这种“总看老电影的蛋仔”的梗。

*脱衣舞：钱老板的魔力麦克梗，大家都懂_(;3

* Turn It Off: 音乐剧 摩门经 里的一首歌，摩门经讲述了两个被派往乌干达的小传教士的故事。文里摘的这段歌词是一个有Gay thoughts的男孩子的独白，有兴趣的小伙伴可以去听听看，现场编排很有意思。

*Two by Two: 也是摩门经里的歌，超级欢快。

*Stetson: 一个成立于1865年的帽子品牌，KSM2里的帽子都来自这家。

*我的死法是要拯救世界：一个访谈里主持人问塔，如果Eggsy会死的话，他希望是怎样的死法。塔当时的回答是希望可以死得英雄一点，为了救别人、为了拯救世界而死。


End file.
